Home Free
by Vestal Virgin
Summary: Post Endgame. The first three months after Voyager's return were an exhausting trial for Janeway and Chakotay. While waiting for the Review Board's decision, Chakotay retreats to his new Arizona home with only a puppy for company until a special visitor arrives across the desert sands. Freedom has never looked so enchanting!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Paramount/CBS. This story and any errors are mine.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by a wonderful fiddle made by Malezita and used with her permission as the cover image here. I could write a story about every fan art she has made, but one look at Janeway on a Harley Davidson was all it took for half of this tale to begin swirling through my head. Thank you to Mizvoy for inspiring the dog's name, to my lovely and talented beta, KJaneway115, and to DocBevCulver for the advance read.

***V*V***

Chakotay stood in the sunlight and pulled on his coat. The day would be hot, but before 7 a.m. the cold of desert night still lingered. An excited little red-head bounced up and down and wove through his legs.

"Jetta, girl, easy! You're going to knock me down. All right! Where's your ball?"

The gangly young dog raced to the corner of the fence, then faced him with the toy between her teeth. He smiled and strolled toward her with his hand out. "Bring it here."

She dropped the blue ball and ran to him, clearly proud of herself for obeying. He laughed and scratched behind her ear. "You got 'here' right. That's the important part."

He stooped to pick up the ball, and found himself in a slobbery tussling match. Conceding defeat, he pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped off his hand. Jetta ran three circuits around the wooden boundary fence before sniffing her way back to the ball, at last dropping it beside his foot.

"Now are you ready to play fair?" he chuckled. He picked up the toy, this time without competition, and tossed it across the yard, praising her when she brought it back. Over and over he threw the ball, the repetitive motions of wearing down the dog's excess energy allowing his thoughts to wander.

Six days had passed since he had left San Francisco for good, and almost four months since _Voyager's_ return to the Alpha Quadrant. He wondered if Kathryn was getting any rest. The debriefings and hearing by the Review Board had been brutally exhausting for her.

The lower ranks of the crew, including Chakotay, had been interviewed and released during the first month. Kathryn's debriefing resembled a trial and had lasted an additional two-and-a-half months. As the captain, she had been called to answer for every decision made during their seven years in the Delta Quadrant. Chakotay had attended each session, refusing to let her face the Board alone even though he could only communicate with her if a legal advisor was present. The hearing had been adjourned a week ago. Whether Kathryn would face official disciplinary action remained to be seen.

A whine interrupted his thoughts, and he realized he was staring off across the desert with the ball in his hand. Jetta anxiously awaited the next throw, her rear end dancing from the force of her wagging tail. He grinned at the sight, once again glad he had brought the dog home.

On the morning following the final Review Board session, Chakotay had stopped in the Arizona town seven miles from his new home to pick up a few supplies. A man outside the market was asking people to adopt a seven-month-old puppy. One look at the rust red, scruffy fur and soulful brown eyes, and Chakotay had sworn the dog was grinning at him. His ranch-style home featured a large fenced yard and miles of desert sands perfectly suited for an energetic pup. Plus, he could use the company. With half a mile between his house and the next nearest home, he didn't have to worry about the dog disturbing his neighbors.

So far, Jetta kept him from dwelling too long on memories of Voyager and his worries over what the Board might decide about Kathryn. Chakotay squatted down, and the dog bounded into his arms, knocking him on his back. Laughing under the paws on his chest and cold nose against his neck, he half-heartedly tried to push her off. Jetta's head snapped up and turned toward the desert behind the house. Her ears pricked forward and back as if pinpointing a sound.

"What is it, girl?" Chakotay asked, unable to hear whatever had caught the dog's attention.

She ran to the fence, peered between the rails, and tilted her head, zeroing in across the sand. Chakotay pushed himself up off the ground and brushed off his jeans and coat. In the distance, he spotted a column of dust, barely visible in the early morning light, rising from the ground. He washed his hands under the outside faucet, and combed his wet fingers through his hair as he approached the back gate. The dust cloud was getting closer and headed toward his house. Commanding Jetta to stay, he exited the gate, latched it behind him, and waited for the visitor.

As the vehicle drew nearer, Chakotay could make out the sleek lines of a motorcycle. The rider was clearly skilled, bent low over the bike and balancing perfectly at high speed in the sliding sands. Sunlight glinted off a smoke black helmet and outlined red jacket sleeves and black pants. A few yards from him, the rider leaned the motorcycle to one side, sliding the back tire level with the front and skidding to a stop inches beside him.

"Good morning," Chakotay greeted with admiration.

"Yes, it is." The helmet muffled the visitor's voice.

Chakotay noted that the leather pants and jacket showed the curves of a woman's body. He stopped a wider smile, admonishing himself. _She won't appreciate your ogling, old man. _"Are you just out riding, or is there something I can help you with?"

"Both. It's a beautiful morning for a ride in the desert, and I'm looking for Commander Chakotay."

"I'm Chakotay. Do I know you?"

"I hope so. We lived together for seven years."

He watched a shock of auburn hair spill from the helmet as her gloved hands pulled it off. He didn't stop the grin this time. "Kathryn? What are you doing here?"

She swung her leg over the seat and laid the helmet down, then gave him the brightest smile he had seen on her in years. "We're free!"

"What?"

"Free, Chakotay. The Board upheld everything we did. No charges will be brought against me or any of our crew."

He stared, stunned, into her twinkling blue eyes. "It's over?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"It's over."

The joy of final release from Voyager's long journey surged through him. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. Their laughter rang out, soon joined by Jetta's excited barking. Chakotay hugged Kathryn tightly and felt her return the gesture. Finally, he eased his hold, and she slid down his body to the ground. They grinned at each other, still holding on for several moments before he let go and stepped back.

He called out, "Jetta, quiet, girl." The pup stopped barking, but still whimpered from behind the fence.

"You didn't tell me you had a girl living with you," Kathryn said with a smirk.

"I picked her up in town. Charmed her into coming home with me."

"Is she blonde?"

Chakotay chuckled and pointed to where Jetta's head was peeking over the wooden rail.

"Oh!" Kathryn laughed with him when she saw the red fur, and a blush tinted her cheeks.

"It's so good to see you and talk to you without legal supervision.

"I started to comm you, but decided I wanted to deliver this news in person."

"And the bike? I didn't know you could ride."

"It's been a long time. I transported to Phoenix with plans to rent a hover car. When I saw the vintage Harley Davidson, though, I couldn't resist."

"And the outfit?" he asked, appraising her leather clothes and boots.

Her eyes danced. "It was too cold to ride in a dress. The dealer replicated the clothes for me."

"I like it."

"In some ways, I feel like I've been released from a seven-year sentence. It's a beautiful Earth morning, and I'm free."

"You did it, Kathryn. You got us home, and you deserve every ounce of joy you can find."

She grabbed his hand. "We did it, Chakotay. The whole crew made it possible. We did it together."

He held onto her fingers and felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Settling instead for kissing the back of her hand, he said, "Come and meet Jetta before she tears down the gate. Then you can see the house, and we'll celebrate with breakfast. That is, if you can stay."

Squeezing his hand tighter, she walked toward the gate to the yard. "For the first time in a very long time, I don't have to be anywhere but where I want to be."

Chakotay led her into his backyard where they were immediately set upon by Jetta. She bounded back and forth between the two until Kathryn knelt down and held out her hands. As was her habit, Jetta leapt into Kathryn's arms and knocked her backward, licking her face and squeaking little high pitched noises. Kathryn laughed and rolled on the ground with her.

Standing back and watching, Chakotay chuckled. He couldn't remember ever seeing his captain so carefree, nor so beautiful. When Kathryn tried to stand and Jetta knocked her over again, he decided it was time to intervene. "Jetta, down girl!"

The dog sat, right on Kathryn's chest, and looked up at him expecting praise. He snickered, grabbed her collar, and pulled her off before holding out his hand. Kathryn gripped it with both hands, but was laughing so hard she could barely hold on. Eventually, he managed to get her to her feet and helped brush the dirt off of her.

"Sorry about that," Chakotay laughed. "She's still learning."

"She's wonderful," Kathryn remarked as she patted Jetta's head. "I miss having a dog."

"She has been good company. I certainly don't get bored with her around." Chakotay gestured toward the back door to the house. "Now, how about that breakfast?"

While Chakotay fed Jetta, Kathryn poured herself a cup of coffee and glanced around the large kitchen. She admired the heavy butcher block table, and wooden chairs upholstered in bright geometric designs, then followed the lines of a cream colored stucco wall to the dark orange tile floor. Classic southwestern American elements were juxtaposed with the shiny silver, modern conveniences of the stove, double oven, stasis chiller, and replicator. She smiled softly. The room was so much like the man himself - modern and ancient elements blended seamlessly into a warm and comforting presence.

Chakotay set down Jetta's bowl of food and turned to Kathryn. Pulling off his coat, he said, "I'll give you a tour if you would like."

"I'd love that." Kathryn unzipped her jacket, and he barely stifled another gawk as she revealed a black, scooped neck tank top. She handed him her coat, then unzipped the sides of her leather pants and slid them down and over her boots, the fitted jeans she wore underneath stretching tightly across her hips as she bent over.

He stood transfixed, holding her riding clothes in his arms. "I'll leave the boots on," she said with a smirk as she straightened up and reached for her coffee.

Chakotay's cheek dimpled when he realized he had been caught. "Right," he said, and turned to lay everything in a chair. When she approached his side, he gently laid his hand on the small of her back and guided her through his home.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, after the remains of breakfast were cleared away, Chakotay and Kathryn settled in the den with fresh coffee. Jetta lay on the floor at his feet, content for the moment with her favorite chew toy.

During their meal, Kathryn had filled him in on what had occurred outside of the hearing room over the past weeks. She'd had more support from Starfleet than he realized, and had received over a hundred private messages from captains and admirals commending her on _Voyager's_ accomplishments. Offers to serve as character witnesses had poured in from her Academy professors, former shipmates, and even the owner of the deli near her childhood home.

She had clasped Chakotay's hand across the table and thanked him for attending the hearing every day. When he told her that he had begged to take on part of the testimony and give her a break, her eyes had glistened. No one had informed her of his repeated attempts to find some way to help her. Not wanting to dampen her mood, he'd quipped that she had been far more tactful on the stand than he would have been, anyway. By the second week, he'd been ready to tell the board where they could stick the ship's logs.

Now, cradling her coffee cup in her hands and smiling softly as she glanced at Jetta, Kathryn looked radiant to him. He leaned forward, combed his fingers through his hair, and turned his head toward her. Grinning, he said, "I'm really happy you're here."

Her smile widened. "Me, too. I probably should have contacted you before I came, though. Did you have plans for today?"

"Not a one. I would like a closer look at that Harley."

"Do you ride?"

"Like you, it has been a while, but yeah. I owned a bike when I taught at the Academy. I didn't use it much in the city, but tried every weekend to take it out into the hills."

She set down her cup, stood up, and put her hands on her hips. "Let's do it! You can show me around the area."

"All right." He whistled for Jetta as he started for the back room he'd made into an area for her. "Let me put the dog in here, or there's no telling what the house will look like when we get back." Jetta knew the room was her space and trotted right in. Chakotay activated a blue force field across the doorway, and on the other side of the room a second field allowed her to go outside to a small, protected yard beside the house.

"Will she be okay?" Kathryn called down the hallway.

He smiled at the note of concern in her voice. "She'll be fine. She has everything she needs back here." He watched as Jetta found a squeaky targ toy and turned twice in her bed before lying down. Satisfied that she was settled, he went in the master bedroom and put on a black leather jacket and boots. The coat fit a bit more snugly than it used to, but it was his favorite riding jacket that he'd had for years.

When Chakotay came out of the room, Kathryn was zipping up her jacket. She noticed his black leather and raised an eyebrow. "Very nice, Chakotay."

"It's been a while since I wore this, too."

"I like it."

They eyed each other for a couple of seconds, then Chakotay held out his hand. "Shall we?" She took his hand and followed him through the back door. Words were unnecessary; holding hands simply felt right.

When they reached the motorcycle, Kathryn retrieved a second helmet from storage under the seat. Chakotay circled the bike, admiring the vintage details that had been preserved even though most of it was non-functional without a fossil fuel combustion engine. Modern power sources and computerized controls had done away with the need for a lot of extra equipment and parts on vehicles. The classic look and feel of the historic Harley Davidson brand appealed to him.

"When do you have to return it?" he asked.

"The dealer said I could keep it a week, at least. He doesn't get many requests for wheeled vehicles."

Chakotay had made his way around the bike and back to her side. His fingers brushed hers when he took the extra helmet from her. "Nice."

"I think so," she said, her voice low. She tipped her head and gestured for him to take the driver's seat.

"Are you sure?" he asked with surprise.

"You know the area."

He grinned and swung his leg over the seat, scooting forward to give her room to climb on. When her hand gripped his shoulder for balance, he remembered just what their positions would mean. He hoped he could keep his wits while driving with Kathryn's arms around his waist.

She settled behind him and tapped his hip to let him know he could slide back. They secured their helmets and activated the linked comm units so they could communicate easily. At a touch of the panel, the motorcycle hummed to life.

Kathryn put her arms around him and tightened her thighs against his, shifting her boots on the rear foot pegs. "Is this okay?" she asked.

"Perfect. Where would you like to go?"

"I want to see what makes this place special to you, Chakotay. Show me why you chose to buy a home here."

He chuckled. "That sounds like 'show me what makes you tick'."

She slid one hand up his chest and back down to his waist. "Oh, I think I know what makes you tick."

He laughed as he kicked up the stand and drove around the fence line onto the road. "That you do, Kathryn."

Once on the open road, Chakotay quickly remembered why he loved riding. This trip was better than all of those before, though, because of the woman behind him. He'd had the occasional girlfriend with him on his jaunts outside of San Francisco, but he had never loved any of them as deeply and completely as he loved Kathryn. To experience this time with her thrilled him.

He thought he was beginning to understand why she had come to him that morning. For years, they both had known the feelings they shared. They had also reached an unspoken agreement that in the Delta Quadrant, a relationship couldn't happen. Now, Kathryn was showing him the woman she had wanted to be with him for all those years. She had won her freedom, and he was free to be the man he wanted for her.

He pressed a hand over hers, and she lifted her fingers so he could thread his through. For a moment, they held to each other and tried to convey their love with a gentle squeeze. He slowly pulled his hand free and returned it to the handlebar.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Right up here is the first thing I want to show you." He slowed down and pointed off to his right. Just visible toward the horizon were two large formations, the layered striations of red, brown, and tan colored earth shimmering in the sunlight. They looked like jagged boulders balanced atop pillars.

He pulled off the road and stopped, lifting the helmet's faceplate as she did the same. "Mounds like those two are scattered throughout the desert. The erosion of the dirt can leave behind some fascinating structures."

"They're beautiful," she said. "Is there anything else around them?"

"No, just the usual scrub brush and an occasional cactus. They're several miles away from where we are. I drove across the desert one day to check them out. Some of the largest formations in other areas have been tourist attractions for centuries. They are well preserved and protected."

"I can see why."

"I think we'll swing by the ranch next, and then head into town."

"The ranch?"

"Yes, a historical site. Any records of the original builders are lost to history, though it is believed the Spanish built it as a fort. The current owner has restored much of it. He's a friend of my cousin."

"It sounds intriguing."

"It is. A portion of it is used as a bed-and-breakfast. There is something else there that I think you will love."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

"You're going to make me wait, Chakotay?"

"You've waited this long," he teased, pitching his voice so she couldn't mistake the hidden meaning.

Kathryn was chuckling when he steered the motorcycle back onto the road. This stretch of highway was straight and flat, and he put one hand over hers again. With their fingers entwined, he pressed her hand over his heart and held it there for the four miles until they approached the turn off.

A long, narrow lane wended to their left, with a wooden beam fence enclosing part of the land. Chakotay slowly drove down the lane, and Kathryn spotted a palomino mare standing inside the fence. When he stopped beside the horse, he pulled off his helmet and took Kathryn's from her, hanging them on the handlebars. Then he spoke to the horse. "Hello, Darling. How's my lady today?"

The horse whinnied, and Kathryn laughed. "You call her 'darling'?"

He grinned. "That's her name, not an endearment. Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Where is it?"

"Let's get off the bike and I'll show you."

When they were standing beside the fence, Chakotay took Kathryn's hand, then raised his other hand and put two fingers in his mouth, emitting a shrill whistle. In seconds, another mare thundered toward them from the distant barn. Hot on her heels was a gamboling pony kicking up his hooves and trying to keep up.

Kathryn grabbed Chakotay's arm with her free hand and pulled him close. "Oh, Chakotay, he's adorable!"

"He's only a couple of months old. I thought you might like him."

The mother horse moved up and hung her head over the rail, but the pony tried to hide behind her, eyeing Kathryn warily. Chakotay patted the mother's neck and said, "This is Starlight, and that shy little one is Comet."

Kathryn's eyes were twinkling when she looked up at Chakotay. "Will they let me pet them?"

"Sure. They're very friendly."

Kathryn stepped up to Darling and held out her free hand, still clasping Chakotay's tightly with the other. Darling lowered her head to sniff and didn't flinch when Kathryn began rubbing her neck. Reaching into his pocket, Chakotay pulled out several flat, white discs and handed a few to Kathryn. "Apple treats for the horses."

She laughed. "No wonder they come running."

She fed a couple to Darling while he fed Starlight, and the pony began to inch forward. He could smell the treats and wanted one, too, but was unsure of the stranger. Kathryn let go of Chakotay's hand and knelt down, holding a disc between the fence rails. Comet's nostrils flared, and then he looked up and watched his mother chewing her treat. He finally moved forward and stretched out his neck, gingerly taking the treat between his lips. When he had it, he backed up a step and quickly ate it.

Chakotay fed the older ones a couple of more discs while Kathryn fed Comet. After the third treat, the shy pony stood still and let her gently touch his neck. Chakotay knelt beside her and put a hand on her back. "I think you've made a friend."

"He's so soft," she said, smiling.

Comet tossed his head, then turned and galloped up the field before racing back to his mother. The three horses ambled together back toward the barn.

Chakotay stood and helped Kathryn up. He was so surprised when she hugged him that he didn't know if his lightheadedness was from pure joy or forgetting to breathe. Holding her tightly, he kissed the top of her head. "I take it you liked your surprise?" he whispered.

She gazed up at him and trailed a fingertip down his jaw. "I loved it."

He lowered his lips to hers for their first kiss, tender and slow, in the warmth of Earth's sun.


	3. Chapter 3

The three-story ranch house featured open arches along the front and a tall bell tower rising from the third level. A colorful tiled porch complimented the beige stucco façade and stained glass window that adorned the front door. When they entered the building, an elderly woman in a flowing red skirt and white blouse met them.

"Chakotay!" the woman greeted. "I'm glad to see you."

He kissed the woman's cheek. "It's good to see you well, Mother Sophia. I've brought a friend."

Sophia winked at Chakotay and held out her hand to Kathryn. "I know who your friend is. Captain Janeway, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sophia Ramiro."

Kathryn shook Sophia's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ramiro. Please, call me Kathryn."

"If you will call me Sophia. Chakotay has told me about you."

Kathryn eyed him. "Oh he has, has he?"

The older woman laughed and patted his shoulder. "He has been worried about you. What Starfleet has put you through after you brought your crew home is a shame. They should be singing your praises, not putting you on trial."

"Well, it wasn't exactly a trial, although it did feel like one sometimes. But, the review is over now. Everything is fine."

"Oh, how wonderful! Chakotay, why don't you show her around and then take her to the tower room? John is with the horseback tour, but he should be in soon. I'll hang up your jackets."

"Thank you, Mother Sophia." After handing over their jackets, he held out his elbow for Kathryn and wrapped his fingers over hers.

"Sophia works here?" Kathryn asked as they walked.

"Her son, John, is the owner. They give horse riding lessons here, and tours of the surrounding area. He's out on one now."

"Why do you call her Mother Sophia?"

He smiled. "A sign of respect. Most of her family and close friends call her 'Mother'. She turned a hundred and three last month."

"She seems to be fond of you."

"When I needed to get out of San Francisco, I would stay in a guest room here before I bought the house. I spent a weekend helping her in the cactus garden. We talked a lot."

Kathryn glanced at him and then away almost shyly. "I missed talking to you these last months, Chakotay. I saw you sitting in the hearing room every day, but…"

"It wasn't the same. I missed you, too, and I hated that I couldn't help with what you were going through every day."

"As the captain, it was my obligation. The review only lasted so long because of the many years of logs to go through. You didn't have to be there."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to support you, and I needed to see if you were holding up okay. Some of the things that happened in the Delta Quadrant are better left out there, not dragged up in front of admirals who don't know what it was like."

"Maybe, but what's done is done."

He smiled. "And you're here."

"Yes. I'm here now."

Her tone spoke of much more than their physical location. Chakotay held her arm tighter against his side and kissed her temple. They strolled through the estate, always touching: Kathryn's arm through his; his hand resting on her back; her shoulder leaning back on his chest when they stopped while he pointed out elements and artwork of interest.

Each room had been meticulously restored in an Old World Spanish style, and many of the interior walls were painted with bright murals. White lace curtains draped over long windows, and keystone arches faced with red bricks formed the doorways. The guest dining room featured a fountain statue of a woman balanced on the back of a bull. Chakotay explained the ancient bull dance and the role of the animal throughout the history of Iberian religious beliefs and superstitions.

They passed a handful of people lounging in the sunroom and greeted them politely, but most of the building was quiet. Eventually, the couple made their way to a curved staircase and climbed to the third floor. Chakotay led her down a short hallway to a secured door, where he entered a code.

"This is the family's private residence. The tower entrance is just inside. For safety reasons, they keep it locked to the guests except for guided tours." He closed the security door behind her and turned to a set of narrow metal stairs. The stair case curved around three times, and then they were standing in the top of the square tower underneath a black iron-replica bell. Holding her hand, he led her to an archway overlooking the courtyard and out across the desert.

Chakotay had seen the view before, so he watched Kathryn. Her blue eyes shone in the sunlight, and a smile softened her face. His gaze traveled to the black tank top contrasting against her smooth, pale skin and stretching over her full breasts. He had seen her in a standard Starfleet tank several times, but the dark, form-fitting shirt she wore now highlighted her soft curves.

"It's breathtaking," she said quietly.

"Yes, you are."

She dipped her head and glanced sideways at him. "I meant the view from up here."

"So did I," he chuckled. He rested one hip on the ledge and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laid her head and one hand on his chest, slid her other arm around his back, and sighed. "This is exactly where I wanted to be today, Chakotay." He caressed the small of her back as they held each other. When he nuzzled her hair, she traced light circles under his collar bone. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and they breathed in rhythm together.

Footsteps in the stair well alerted them someone was coming, and Chakotay and Kathryn reluctantly pulled apart. A deep voice called out, "Chakotay?"

"Yes, John. Up here."

A tall, thin man with gray hair and sunburned nose appeared. "There you are. You two have caused quite a buzz downstairs."

Kathryn looked wide-eyed at Chakotay, and then at John. "I'm sorry. Someone must have recognized us."

"Please don't apologize. The tattooed Maquis and the red-headed captain are hard to miss," he said with a laugh.

"John," Chakotay chuckled. "This is Kathryn. Kathryn, meet John, the ranch owner."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, and beautiful to boot," John remarked, then kissed her hand when she blushed. He winked at Chakotay. "Seven years lost in space with her? You're a lucky man, Chakotay."

"And you're incorrigible, John," he laughed. "Did you come all the way up here just to embarrass me?"

"Mother has fresh lemonade and pie waiting in the kitchen. She sent me to ask you to join us. That Harley downstairs is what you brought Kathryn on?"

"Actually, the bike is Kathryn's, at least while she's renting it."

John sighed dramatically. "I think I need to spend more time around Starfleet women."

Kathryn laughed at that. "Well, if there's one thing we Starfleet women learn, it is never to pass up homemade pie."

"Then follow me." He turned and started back down. "I hope the stairs don't bother you. We could take the lift if you prefer."

Kathryn started down after him, with Chakotay behind her. "Have you ever crawled through the Jeffries tubes of a starship, John?" she asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Trust me, the stairs are a pleasure."

His easy manner and quick laugh were infectious. Kathryn felt more and more that she was coming to understand why Chakotay liked this area. What seemed at first glance to be a barren desert was actually an area full of color, life, and the joy that could be found in simple things like earthen pillars and shy ponies.

They entered the family kitchen where Sophia was at the counter setting glasses on a tray. John waved his hand to Chakotay. "Come in the study for a moment. I'll show you the new mosaic pattern I'm working on." While the men left the room, Kathryn offered to help Sophia.

Sophia went to chiller. "Let me put the lemonade pitcher on the tray, then you can carry it to the table. My hands aren't as steady as they used to be. Did you enjoy your tour?"

"I did. The restoration work that has been done is lovely."

"My family has lived in Arizona for generations. When John found this place falling down and going to waste, he wanted to preserve some of our heritage. I'm proud of what he's done here. Where are you from?"

"Indiana. My mother and sister still live there."

"Not you?"

"I've spent most of my adulthood in San Francisco or on a starship. I visit them when I can, but I haven't lived there in a long time."

"So, will you stay in San Francisco again?"

Kathryn paused and leaned against the counter. "You know, I'm really not sure. For the last seven years, my only goal - the driving force behind everything I did - was to get home from the Delta Quadrant. I haven't had time to stop and think of what it means to _be_ home, though."

Sophia patted Kathryn's arm and nodded toward the other room where John and Chakotay were. "Home isn't just a place. Home can be a person, too."

Kathryn smiled and felt the heat of a blush on her neck. "I suppose it can be."

Sophia pushed the tray toward her. "If you will take the drinks to the table, I'll bring the pies in a minute."

Kathryn carried the tray into the dining room where the table was already set for four. When she leaned over to set down the pitcher, Chakotay came in behind her and put his hands on her hips. She straightened up and pressed her body back against his.

"Can I help?" he asked

"No, but thank you." He kissed her neck, and she moaned, "Mmm, I think that helped."

He kissed just under ear. "And that?"

"Definitely."

"Good to know." He stepped back from her, and there was no mistaking the energy passing between them when she faced him and slid her body across his to walk around the table. Only the sound of Sophia's voice approaching stopped him from grabbing her to him.

Almost an hour later, Chakotay and Kathryn said goodbye to John and Mother Sophia, with a promise to visit again. Too warm now for coats, they stored their jackets under the seat of the bike and drove the two miles into town. Chakotay purchased a desk lamp at antiques store, and Kathryn found a few volumes at a book store. She stopped next on the sidewalk in front of a clothing store.

Chakotay tilted his head to the store entrance. "We can go in if you'd like."

She smirked at him. "I'm trying to avoid being the cliché of a woman dragging a man clothes shopping."

He grinned and tugged his ear. "Actually, I was hoping you would let me cook you dinner tonight."

"I see. And if we have dinner, it would be too dark to ride back the way I came."

"It would." He slid the back of his fingers down her bare arm. "You could stay tonight."

Neither of them missed the chills rising over her skin at his touch. The toe of her boot tapped the sidewalk twice. "If I stay, I'll need a few things." She tapped once more and then turned with purpose to the door. "I won't take long."

His voice grew more serious. "Take all the time you need, Kathryn."

Entering the store, she said over her shoulder, "Seven years is long enough, I think."

He couldn't respond because there were people inside, so he feigned a cough and grinned when she laughed.

Kathryn found several things she liked, including a short, ice blue robe that Chakotay liked. Then, he graciously browsed the men's section while she selected undergarments. By the time they left, she was carrying two large shopping bags in addition to their previous purchases that he carried. She asked how would they get everything home on the motorcycle, but he assured her the market would deliver it to his house. Besides, he needed to pick up a few things for the night's dinner.

Inside the market, Chakotay pointed to an aisle and asked Kathryn to pick out a red wine while he selected the produce. He grabbed some zucchini and fresh tomatoes, and then bent over a large bin of onions to find the best ones. Someone pinched his rear, and he yelped in surprise. He spun around to face Kathryn standing with one hand on her hip and the other over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You!" he grinned. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

He looked both directions and, seeing no one watching, backed her up against the cart. Standing as close as he could without touching her, he said, "Probably not as long as I've wanted to. Admit it - you used to lean over the conn on purpose, didn't you?"

"A captain gets to keep some things to herself."

He raked his eyes down her body and back up. "Not for long," he growled.

Under the heat of his gaze, she clung to the cart behind her and licked her lips. His right cheek dimpled, and then he turned back to the onions, leaving Kathryn breathing deeply to steady her racing heart. He leaned over the bin until he had the bulge in his pants under control, and they quickly finished the shopping and made arrangements for delivery.

Back on the Harley, they settled in for the ride home with Chakotay's left hand pressed against hers at his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Chakotay parked the motorcycle beside his hover car in the garage. He removed his helmet and took Kathryn's from her to hang on the handlebars.

She remarked, "The ride was wonderful, but I feel like I'm wearing half the desert." She swung her leg over the back of the bike and arched into a stretch with her hands on her lower back.

Chakotay dismounted, grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her to him. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he said, "I've been wanting to do this since the ranch."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

He lowered his head and whispered, "This." He pressed his lips over hers, gently at first, exploring her soft lips. She rose up on her toes, increasing the pressure, and he gathered her to him. The tip of his tongue teased her mouth open, and he moaned as they tasted each other for the first time. With their tongues dancing together, their hips began to sway to their own rhythm. She slipped her fingers through his hair, and he slid one hand between her shoulders, crushing her breasts against his broad chest.

Struggling to breathe, they slowed their movements and he bent forward until her boot heels touched the floor. The passionate kiss eased to a tender caress of lips, and then to warm breaths over cheeks as they rested together.

He felt her smile, and titled his head back, his hands loosely holding her hips. Kathryn's thumbs played over the sides of his neck as she said, "I see why you didn't do that before."

His eyes searched her face, his desire for her plain to see, and his hands squeezed her hips. "I suppose we should go inside and let Jetta out of her room."

She met his gaze, neither of them in a hurry to let go. They embraced for several moments until he trailed his fingers up her back and down her arms. He brushed his lips across hers and took her hands. "Let's go inside."

"Just a minute." She reached under the seat of the Harley and pulled out a dark blue bundle. "My dress I was wearing this morning. I really would like a shower."

"You can use the master bathroom; it's bigger. I'll use the guest room, but first I need to take Jetta out back and play with her. She'll be wild after being cooped up."

Kathryn headed for the door. "Let's go see her, then."

Jetta heard them enter the house and yipped and squealed while spinning in circles. Laughing, Chakotay told Kathryn to brace herself, then lowered the force field. The dog shot out of the room straight for Kathryn and almost knocked her down, then bolted the other direction and planted her paws on Chakotay's thighs, forcing him against the wall. He ruffled the fur on her neck and barely kept her from climbing up him.

"As you can see," Chakotay laughed, "we're still working on training."

Kathryn scratched behind Jetta's ears and grinned at him. "You'd better take her outside and let her run a bit. Do you mind if I make coffee?"

"My house is your house, Kathryn. You don't have to ask to do anything here."

"Coffee it is, then," she said turning down the hallway. The pup bounded after her until Chakotay whistled and went to the back door. Jetta's paws scrabbled on the tile floor until she gained purchase and shot through the open door.

Chakotay chuckled and told Kathryn, "I told you she'd be wild. We'll be back in soon."

Kathryn searched the cabinets for the coffee supplies and started the pot. She sat down at the table and took a long look around. Interior decorating had never been her strong suit. She could set a nice table when she wanted to or arrange furniture, but she had lived in gray Starfleet quarters for most of her life since entering the Academy. The house she had owned when she took command of _Voyager_ had been fully furnished when she bought it, and she'd lived there for less than a year.

She could see Chakotay's personal touches throughout his home. Some items she recognized, such as a pottery bowl and a woven basket that used to sit on the ledge in his quarters. She noticed the small decorations were few but neatly arranged, just as his rooms and office had always been. She could almost feel the care with which he selected and displayed each piece.

The coffee pot stopped perking, and she returned to the kitchen to pour herself a cup. Glancing through the window to the backyard, she froze in place with the pot in her hand suspended mid-air.

Chakotay was bent over with his bare back to the house, sluicing water over his head and neck with a hose. She watched his muscles flex and bulge as he turned his head from one side to the other. When he snapped his head up, a shiver ran through Kathryn as water droplets flew from his hair and slid down his bronze skin. The moisture darkened the waistband of his jeans slung low on his hips.

Blindly returning the coffee pot only partway in the maker, she blinked and mumbled, "I need that shower." A noise from outside alerted her that the market delivery had arrived, and she retreated to the master bathroom.

Chakotay stepped toward his shirt on the patio in time to see her walking away from the window, her hand shielding the side of her face. His lopsided grin would have told her she'd been caught if she had seen it. He pulled on his shirt as he exited the gate to the front yard.

Jetta followed him and barked at the stranger while hiding behind Chakotay. When he greeted the driver kindly, Jetta seemed to decide that playing was more fun than guarding and bounded over with tail wagging to sniff the woman's legs. The woman smiled as she handed Chakotay a PADD to sign for the items.

"That's some guard dog you have," she said.

"Isn't she, though? Come back in a month and she'll have learned how to unlock the door for you."

Jetta explored each bag as it was unloaded, sticking her nose inside if she could, or circling around it if she couldn't. When Chakotay retrieved the last package, the lamp he'd bought, the dog hopped up into the compartment of the hover car and sat down with a happy grin.

"Jetta, no!" Chakotay scolded. Her ears drooped and her shoulders hunched. "Jetta, out. Come. Down." The pup still crouched inside the car. "Come on, girl!" he ordered as he tugged at her collar. She turned her eyes away from him and slumped like dead weight. The driver laughed at the battle of wills. Finally, Chakotay said, "Let's go see Kathryn." Jetta leapt from the car and raced to the front door.

Chuckling, he said, "Well that worked, although I'm not sure if I should be glad or offended." The woman laughed harder and bid him good day as she got in the car and drove off. Chakotay picked up the lamp and a couple of food bags and carried them to the door. "You're going to get me in trouble one day," he told Jetta as he entered the door code. She wove through his legs once and strolled into the house with her tail held high.

It took two trips to get everything inside. He put away the food but then noticed Jetta wasn't in sight. He called the dog as he carried Kathryn's shopping bags down the hallway. When he entered the master bedroom, he found Jetta stretched out in front of the closed bathroom door. "All right, you wait for her. I'm going in the guest room to take a shower. And why am I telling you?" Shaking his head, he left the bags on the bed and gathered a change of clothes. It pleased him that the dog had bonded so quickly to Kathryn.

After his shower, Chakotay dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white tee. He walked into the den where Kathryn lounged on the sofa reading, wearing a flowing dark blue sundress. She had not put on shoes, and Jetta was asleep on the rug with her head laid on Kathryn's bare foot.

He walked up behind Kathryn and put his hands on her shoulders. "She'll put your foot to sleep. I learned the hard way."

Kathryn tipped her head back and smiled at him, giving him a tantalizing view of her slender neck down to a hint of her cleavage. "She's okay for now, but thanks for the warning."

"I can fix you a late lunch if you like."

"Goodness, no! After that big breakfast and Mother Sophia's pie, I'll be fine until dinner."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Let me get some coffee and a book, and I'll join you."

She nodded and returned to her reading. A couple of minutes later, he settled at the other end of the sofa. He read a couple of pages but found himself going over the same paragraph a third time because his mind was on the woman beside him. They had sat together this same way more times than he could count, reading reports, planning their next phase of travel through the Delta Quadrant, worrying over supply lists, and on rare occasions sharing their favorite literature with each other. Always before, there had been an invisible but impenetrable barrier between them. Now that barrier was gone, and he felt its absence more keenly than he had felt its presence in times past.

He glanced sideways at her and studied the way her hair flowed over her face, and the way her dress flattered her curves. He guessed that she felt his eyes on her, because she turned her head and smiled. Angling into the corner of the couch, he raised his arm toward her without saying a word. Slipping out from under Jetta's head, Kathryn picked her feet up onto the cushion and scooted back until she rested against his chest. He closed his arm around her, kissed the top of her head, and read the paragraph again.

Three more pages into his book, he laid his cheek against her hair and began smoothing his thumb over her upper arm. The rest of his hand soon joined in, while her fingertips lightly slid across his forearm. The warmth of anticipation, the knowledge that they were crossing into something more but unsure yet of what, tingled through his body. He let his arm slide lower until it rested across the tops of her breasts, and he continued to caress her arm. They both still held their books in one hand, but gave up any pretense of reading.

Kathryn inhaled deeply as it seemed the heat of his arm laid across her breasts took her breath away. They had been flirting and pushing the boundaries all morning, but in public where things could only go so far. Alone in the quiet of his house, the only boundary that existed was the challenge of who would make the first definitive move, and when. Her stomach fluttered in that unique way that only happens when a love is about to become a lover, and the body hums with intimacy imagined but unrealized.

Silently, she handed him her book, and he laid hers with his on the side table. With one arm still across her chest, he stretched the other down her back and his fingers over her hip. She settled into the support of his arms and tilted her head toward him.

Kathryn raised her hand to grip his neck, causing his hand to slip to her breast. He left it there and lowered his head to hers, meeting her tongue with his own before their lips even touched. With a surge of desire, he gripped her tighter and massaged her nipple with his palm.

She bent one knee as she leaned into him, and her skirt slid halfway up her thigh. Cool air across her skin added to the chills caused by his touch, and Kathryn moaned as she sucked the tip of his tongue. She pushed herself into his lap and curled her knees up, hoping he would accept the invitation of her exposed legs. Never one to disappoint her, he skimmed his hand from her breast over her abdomen and down the outside of her thigh. His skin was slightly rough, his hand large and powerful but tender and gentle with love.

Chakotay traced her leg back up under her dress to her buttock, kneading the taut muscle through her panties. At the feel of her skin, her soft lips on his, and her tongue exploring his mouth, his erection grew and throbbed uncomfortably. He pulled her closer so that her hip pressed against him, both providing some relief and intensifying his ache for her.

The comm unit in his study beeped, and they broke the kiss. "I don't have to answer it," he gasped.

"It's okay. It might be important." She reluctantly slid out of his lap, and smirked when he stood up and adjusted himself before walking away.

Seconds later, he called, "Kathryn, it's for you from Indiana." She hurried into the study and reached for the button to activate the link, but he grabbed her wrist. "Wait," he grinned. "Why don't you let me answer it while you straighten up a bit?"

She focused on her reflection in the comm screen. Her hair was in disarray, and her dress was crooked revealing the left side of her bra. At least she didn't have make-up smeared everywhere, but only because she hadn't applied any after her shower.

"Good idea," she laughed and quickly left for the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chakotay combed his fingers through his hair and then activated the comm. "Mrs. Janeway! It's a pleasure to hear from you." Somehow, the two or three times he had seen Kathryn's mother, he expected her to look like Admiral Janeway, the older Kathryn. It still startled him that Gretchen was just a few years older than the admiral, yet they only vaguely resembled each other. He remembered Kathryn telling him once that she took after her grandmother Janeway more than her own mother.

"Good day, Commander," Gretchen said with a smile. "Is Kathryn still there by any chance?"

"She is. Just a moment and I'll get her." He left the room and watched Kathryn coming down the hallway, her hair neatly brushed and her dress straightened. "Now you look presentable for your mother," he said quietly as he kissed her and went to the other room.

She smirked and walked to the desk. "Hi, Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry to interrupt your day, but the comm here is lighting up like a meteor shower. So far, you have forty-two messages from your crew."

Kathryn's eyes widened. "Word must have gotten out about the Review Board's decision. I should have known it would spread through the crew like wildfire. The gossip on _Voyager_ always did."

Gretchen smiled. "I remember how it was when your father was alive. Just wait until you're privy to the admirals' rumor mill. You've never seen anything like it."

"I can imagine!"

"So, what would you like me to do with the messages?"

Kathryn paused and rolled her shoulders to keep from fidgeting. "Mom, I've decided to stay here tonight. Maybe for a few days."

"Good for you."

"Good?"

Gretchen nodded firmly. "Kathryn, from what you've told me, I know you love him. He obviously cares for you, too, or he wouldn't have spent the last three months sitting at Starfleet Headquarters. After what you've been through, I want to see you happy. Rest and relax. Enjoy being with Chakotay, and I don't mean as his captain."

Kathryn chuckled and held up a hand. "I think I know what you mean, Mom. Thank you."

"I don't know him very well yet, but I'd like to. Whenever you're ready, why don't you two come here for a few days? My next conference is not for three weeks, so I'll be here until then."

"We'll do that. Meanwhile, you can program your comm to forward all of my messages here. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Kathryn ended the link and found Chakotay in the kitchen rinsing out their coffee cups. When she entered, he asked, "Is your mother okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. She's being inundated with messages for me from the crew, though. If I had to guess, Admiral Paris probably told Tom about the board's decision. Mom is going to forward all my communications here for the time being."

"That's fine." He leaned against the counter and crossed his ankles. "I've hardly seen anyone since we got home because of the review. I would like to know how the crew is settling in."

"We'll check the messages when they finish coming through. It will be nice to hear from them." She moved over to him and snuggled against his side with his arms around her. "Speaking of seeing people, Mom has invited us to spend some time with her. How do you feel about going to Indiana?"

"I would love to." He hesitated and looked over at Jetta, who was drinking water from her bowl. "Can I take Jetta with us, or will I need to leave her with someone?"

"Mom will love her, and there are fifteen acres of land for her to run on."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I would hate to leave her so soon after I got her. When are we supposed to go?"

She looked up at him. "Whenever we're ready." She ran her hand up his chest. "After I spend a few days here."

He smiled. "A few days, huh? I thought you were just staying the night."

She fingered his collar of his tee shirt. "Nights," she replied, emphasizing the 's'. "Am I being presumptuous?" Her fingertips lightly grazed his skin.

"I prefer the term proactive." He uncrossed his ankles and pulled her around in front of him until she was leaning against him. "And I much prefer the thought of nights with you."

"How about days?" she teased as she ran her nails down his back.

He glanced over to the bright afternoon sunlight streaming through the window. "I'm sure we can find a way to make the days interesting, too."

Kathryn kissed his jaw line until he turned and captured her lips with his. He cradled the back of her head with one hand and slid the other to the small of her back. He'd intended to kiss her briefly and then let her return to the study. But, when she slipped her tongue in his mouth and her arms tightened around him, thoughts of anything beyond the scent and taste of Kathryn faded from his mind.

The tingle of arousal that lingered from their time on the sofa quickly reignited. She pressed her hips to his and felt his erection trapped between them. Images from the fantasies and dreams she used to have about him played through her mind. Instead of forcing them away as she had in the past, she allowed them to fuel her desire. Her body moved against his, their tongues danced together, and a groan vibrated from his chest.

Chakotay couldn't still his hands. They slid over her soft dress from her neck to her buttocks, exploring the curve of her back, the swell of her breasts, and the silky strands of her hair. Her responsiveness sent him reeling into an overwhelming need to see and explore every inch of her skin.

When her fingertips slid down his sides and hooked in the front pockets of his jeans, he feared his knees would buckle. When her lips left his and she licked his neck to his earlobe, he cupped her buttocks and ground against her. He fought for enough control to lead her to his bed rather than lifting her onto the counter and taking her there.

Chakotay tilted his neck away from her warm lips and breathed her name, "Kathryn."

"Yes." An answer, not a question, given in a whispered hiss.

Later, he would have no recollection of how they made it to his bedroom. Perhaps she led him, or maybe he carried her. He would only recall that as they stood by the bedside, they took their time undressing each other.

When Kathryn lifted his shirt over his head, he closed his eyes while she traced the sparse hair down the middle of his chest. She outlined his broad muscles with her fingertips and swept her thumbs over his nipples. Chills raced over his skin even though flames raged beneath.

Opening his eyes again, he reached behind her to unzip her dress and slide it off to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her pale, full breasts captivated him. Cupping their soft weight in his palms, he bent to explore her with his lips. He licked her pink nipples and tongued them to hard peaks when she held his head to her.

Chakotay kissed his way up the valley of her breasts and over her neck, pulling her to him to feel her skin against his. When he brushed her hair back and suckled her ear lobe, she slid her hands down his sides to his jeans and unfastened them. She pushed them over his hips to his ankles and steadied him while he pulled them off.

Kathryn gently stroked his hard length through his boxers, watching his stomach quiver at her touch. Her eyes locked to his as he slipped his hand between her thighs, pressing against her heat through her panties. The sound of her gasp when he slid over her pearl made him twitch in her hand. They teased and caressed one another as their breathing quickened.

Together, they removed the last of each other's clothing and stood face-to-face, allowing their eyes to roam. They learned the sight of each other openly and without embarrassment. Neither was exactly young anymore, with lines and softened edges, and faint scars testifying to battles hard fought and won both physically and mentally. And yet, neither remembered ever seeing a more beautiful creature than the other.

Chakotay pulled back the covers on the bed and lowered Kathryn to the sheet before lying beside her. They faced each other with their legs entwined and their hands exploring, eager to pleasure every place they could reach. Her delicate fingers feathered over his chest to his hip, up his back to the fine hair on his neck. He massaged her breasts, gently circled her nipples, and followed the dip of her waist to her round hip.

After what seemed an eternity spent in a quiet journey over her body, he eased his way to her sex, his fingertip spreading her moisture to her tiny button. Her hips thrust forward and she gripped his shoulder with a moan. Gently, he probed her with one finger, then added another. Sliding in and out of her, he pressed his thumb against her clit. Her back arched and her moans grew louder as her inner muscles tightened around his fingers. Ignoring his own throbbing need, he focused entirely on watching Kathryn in her ecstasy.

As she strained against him, hips rising off the bed, he felt his own pelvis mimic her as if feeling her pleasure along with her. He alternated the rhythm of his fingers and thumb, faster and slower, pressing and sliding. A sharp gasp from her lips sent a tingle down his spine, and he curled his fingers inside of her. Her orgasm raced through her with a shudder, and she clamped her lips on his neck and writhed against his hand. That first time watching her lose control under his touch, and feeling her heart pound against his and her muscles clench then slowly relax, was a precious moment he never wanted to forget.

Chakotay gripped her buttocks and held her tightly. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Still panting for breath, Kathryn pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her legs around him. Her eyes were glazed with passion, and her cheeks flushed. He wondered what she was thinking at that moment, if she might declare her love for him or whisper some endearment.

She cupped his face in her hands and breathed, "Take me."

Her forthright demand was so ultimately Kathryn Janeway, he fought not to laugh and replied, "With pleasure."

Rising up on one hand, he kissed her as he guided himself to her wet heat. Easing inside of her, he paused half way and lowered his body. He tried to be gentle, but she dug her heels into his buttocks and pushed him into her as deeply as he could go.

Her neck arched and she thrust against him with a moan. He pulled back and plunged forward, matching her rhythm, his shaft hardening more with the pull of her tight sheathe. The exquisite feeling, slick and warm as she enveloped him, burned through him to his soul. Dropping his head to her shoulder, he drove into her while she licked and bit his neck and scratched her nails over his back. His climax swelled against his control.

When she pulled her knees back, opening herself more, he groaned, "You feel so good."

Kathryn shifted underneath him, taking him deeper, and he cried out with the sensation. She gripped his back, gasping with each thrust, tightening around him. The bite of her teeth on his shoulder sent a tremor down his spine to his shaft.

He slid both hands under her buttocks, holding her to him as bucked once more and let his orgasm overtake him. Shivering with each pump of his seed, he felt her nails rake up his back and over his neck, heightening the sear of his nerves in his release.

Slowly, Chakotay stilled and lay in her arms, breathing in her scent and memorizing the feel of her soft body underneath him. After a couple of minutes, he slid his hands out from under her and braced his weight on his elbows. She smiled up at him with such love in her eyes that he was amazed he had ever claimed to understand love before Kathryn. Struggling to find adequate words to tell her, he glanced away and burst out laughing instead.

Jetta's rust-red muzzle lay on the edge of the bed, her eyes large and curious. Kathryn laughed with him and said, "I forgot about that part of having a dog."

Chakotay rolled to side and pulled the sheet over them. "Honey, I think we woke the baby."

Grinning, she patted Jetta on the head and turned to him. "I'm going to clean up." She leaned over and kissed him, then laid her hand on his jaw. "I love you, Chakotay."

He combed his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek. "I love you, too, more than I know how to say."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning after breakfast, Chakotay filled his pocket with training treats before taking Jetta outside. Kathryn was putting away the clean dishes in the kitchen. He kissed her cheek and told her, "We'll be back in soon." As he stepped away, the chime sounded an incoming transmission on his comm. "After I answer that." He changed direction and headed for the study.

He sat down at his desk and activated the link. "B'Elanna! Good morning."

"Hi, Chakotay. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you? Is the baby okay?"

B'Elanna smiled at the mention of her daughter. "She's great. Spoiled by her father and grandparents. It seems like the only time I get her is when she's fussy, hungry, or needs to be changed."

"Maybe it's like running the engine room. You need to work up a duty roster."

"I just might." At that moment, Jetta laid her head on Chakotay's thigh and pawed at his hip. "It looks like your baby wants some attention."

He tried to push Jetta off and cover his pocket, but she worked her nose under his hand and snuffled. "No, not really. She smells the treats in my pocket. I was about to take her outside when you called." He slipped out a treat and tossed it across the floor, watching Jetta scramble after it.

B'Elanna's laughter drew Kathryn's attention down the hallway. He saw her lean in the doorway grinning, and he turned back to the comm.

B'Elanna said, "I won't keep you. I called because a bunch of the crew are planning a beach blowout tomorrow to celebrate the end of the review. We would really like for the captain to be there. We thought maybe if you asked her, she would come."

He watched Kathryn at the edge of his vision put a hand over her mouth, her eyes twinkling. "So, you think I have a better chance of getting her there than the rest of you?"

"Well, yeah. I can only imagine how exhausted she must be after what she's been through, but maybe she would at least come for lunch. It just wouldn't be the same without her."

At the uncertainty and concern in B'Elanna's voice, Kathryn couldn't hold back any longer. She stepped forward and laid her hand on Chakotay's shoulder. "I don't think I'll need much persuasion, B'Elanna. We'd be happy to come."

"Captain!" B'Elanna's eyes widened, and she instinctively sat up straighter. "I didn't know you were there."

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop. I heard your voice and was coming to say hello."

"So, you will come to the picnic? Tom and I can pick you up from your apartment on our way."

Chakotay looked up at Kathryn with his brow raised in question. She smiled down at him and nodded. With his hand clasping hers on his shoulder, Chakotay told B'Elanna, "That won't be necessary. Kathryn and I will leave from here tomorrow. Send me the time and place, and we'll see you there."

"Great!" As his words sunk in, B'Elanna's eyes narrowed. "Wait. You will both leave from there tomorrow?" She glanced at where they held hands, then at both of their faces. "You're coming as a couple, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are." He chuckled at her shocked expression.

"Kahless! Since when, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Since yesterday." He didn't think her eyes could get any bigger, but he was wrong. Kathryn's hand in his shook with her quiet laughter.

"Well," B'Elanna said, "I think our beach party just took on a whole new level of celebration."

Kathryn spoke up. "That's really not necessary. Tomorrow is about all of us being together and finally free of the last seven years."

"Right, and you think the crew will let your news slip quietly by?"

"I've learned to live on hope," Kathryn quipped.

"All right, I won't make a fuss, but I take no responsibility for anyone else's reactions."

"Fair enough. I am looking forward to seeing you all tomorrow. Thank you." Kathryn squeezed Chakotay's shoulder then held her hand out to him. "You talk to B'Elanna. I'll take Jetta outside before she ends up in your lap."

He fished the treats from his pocket and handed them over. "Thanks. I'll be out in a minute." He watched Kathryn and Jetta leave the room, and returned his attention to the comm where B'Elanna sat grinning.

Chakotay smiled boyishly under her scrutiny and asked, "What?"

"You two, that's what! I've never seen two people who belonged together more and took more time to get together."

"I know. I love her, B'Elanna."

Her face softened. "I know. I think she has loved you for a long time, too."

He nodded and tugged his ear. "About the beach. What should we bring?"

"Nothing except a beach blanket and towels. Everything else is taken care of. We're using the Starfleet training beach. I'll send you the information."

It was Chakotay's turn to be surprised. "How did you manage that?"

"Tom set it up, though I'm not sure how. Either Admiral Paris called in every favor he is owed, or Starfleet is anxious to make amends for the difficult review. Probably both. The point is, the private beach is ours for two days. Some people are planning to camp overnight. It will basically be a 'come and go as you can' event."

"It sounds like fun. See you tomorrow. Give Miral a kiss for me."

"I will. I'm happy for you, Chakotay. Really happy."

"Me, too," he chuckled.

He ended the link and, still smiling, walked to the backyard. He leaned on the patio railing and watched the scene. Kathryn stood in front of Jetta and commanded her to sit, then stay, and backed away a few steps. Jetta rose up a couple of inches and crept forward, so Kathryn started again. That time the dog stayed, but he could see her body tensed like a coiled spring. When Kathryn stopped ten steps back and gave the command to come, the spring snapped. Jetta leapt forward and crossed the distance in two bounds, happily panting. Kathryn rewarded her with praise and a treat.

Chuckling at the sight, Chakotay asked, "How are my girls doing?"

"Your girls?"

"That's right."

Kathryn put a hand on her hip and tilted her head. After a second or two, she said, "Well, I've been called worse. No doubt by you."

He laughed and walked to her side. "Always with love."

"Mm hm. I'm sure all the names I called you were loving, too."

He grabbed her hand from her hip and moved it to his side, then wrapped his arms around her. His dark chocolate eyes gleamed with mischief. "I'll ask Tuvok about that the next time I see him."

"He is one of my most _loyal_ friends." She slid her hand to his buttock and kissed him soundly.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Redirection is a useful bargaining skill."

Suddenly, Jetta planted her paws on the back of Kathryn's legs, sending the couple toppling to the ground with Kathryn landing on top of him. Their surprised grunts turned to laughter as the pup bounced around them and shoved her nose between their faces.

"I think Jetta is bargaining for her treats," Chakotay gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"She doesn't get one for that." Kathryn, still on top of him, told Jetta to lie down. When the excited dog was lying beside them with her tail thumping the ground, Kathryn handed her a couple of treats. The lull in Jetta's antics allowed Kathryn to kiss Chakotay again, relaxing her body over his. The sensual dance of their tongues and lips quickly led to a rush of breathless desire. She raised her head, only then aware that her hips circled against his, and his erection pressed into her pelvis. It took all of her control not to shift slightly so that he pressed against the apex of her sex.

She gazed down at him with a half-smile on her face and said, "Maybe we should get up."

He massaged his palms over the sides of her breasts. "There is a rock under my back, but I'm not sure I care right now."

She caught his roving hands and pinned them beside his head. Pulling her knees up under her until she straddled him, Kathryn licked her lips and watched his eyes grow dark with hunger. Slowly, she arched her back, sliding over his shaft, and then rose up to hover over him.

Kathryn whispered, "We need to make plans for tomorrow." Her face lit with a grin as she pushed off him and ran for the house.

Chakotay growled, rolled to a crouch, and took off after her with Jetta close behind. Kathryn's laughter filled him with joy as she sprinted through the door and disappeared inside. He caught up to her halfway across the den and trapped her against him with his arms around her waist, her back flush against his chest.

"What are you doing, woman?" he laughed.

"Making a getaway?" she gasped between giggles. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

He licked the side of her neck and slid one hand to her breast. His voice sounded low in her ear. "You should know I won't let you go that easily."

"God, I hope not," she husked.

He fingered her nipple to a stiff peak through her dress and nipped under her earlobe. Grinding his hard shaft against her buttocks, he felt her push back and heard a moan.

He licked her neck again and sighed, "We do have plans to make, though." He released her and strolled down the hallway, leaving her panting and unsteady in the middle of room. He ached to pin her against the wall and drive into her until he exploded, but he loved the delicious tingle humming through him at their play. Knowing she was buzzing with the same anticipation made the feeling that much sweeter. He chanced a look back as he turned the corner. She was watching him intently, her breasts heaving and her petite frame posed seductively.

"We have all day, my love," he called to her.

She trailed one slender hand between her breasts down to the top of her left thigh. "That's what you think," she answered. Then she raised one brow, called for Jetta, and returned outside to complete the training session.

Chakotay adjusted his jeans and winced at the tight fit. Shaking his head with mirth, he went to the comm and downloaded the information from B'Elanna on the beach party.

An hour later, their plans for travel had been finalized. Kathryn would drive the motorcycle back to the dealer in Phoenix in the morning. Chakotay and Jetta would take his hover car and meet her there, leave the car with the same dealer who agreed to store it for them, and then transport to San Francisco. After the reunion with their crew, they would transport to Indiana to visit Kathryn's mother.

They spent some time packing their bags, most of which would be sent from Phoenix to Gretchen's house. They only needed to carry one bag for the both of them to San Francisco since most of Kathryn's stuff was in her apartment there. Except for a couple of favorite toys and her electronic leash, everything for Jetta would be replicated as needed.

As lunchtime neared, Kathryn went to the kitchen to make fresh coffee and toss together a simple salad. Chakotay checked their bags once more, then closed them all up and set them by the wall in the bedroom. When he entered the kitchen, Kathryn stood facing the counter with her head bowed, rubbing her neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern as he moved up behind her.

She dropped her hand and raised her head, turning to him with a forced smile. "I'm fine. Do you want peppers in the salad?"

"Kathryn, please don't." He clasped her arm. "I know when you don't feel well. I've always known. I understood why you had to keep up the façade out there, but please don't do it here."

Her smile faltered and he felt her shoulder drop slightly. "You're right. By the last month of the hearing, I was having terrible headaches and muscle spasms in my neck. The Doctor gave me daily hyposprays to keep me going. I'm not really back to normal yet."

Chakotay's stomach sank even as he felt his anger rising. "Why didn't he put an end to it? Make them postpone it for your health?"

"I wouldn't let him. I wanted the review over with, and the thought of delaying was more than I could bear. He did make me tell my lawyer so that someone would keep an eye on me. I'm much better since finally being able to get some decent rest. I've still had a few spells, though."

Chakotay folded her in his arms, gently, and caressed her neck. "If I had known how bad it was, I could have helped."

"No, you couldn't. We weren't even allowed to speak without legal present, remember? What could you have done, besides get madder than I knew you already were?"

"I don't know. Something!" She flinched at his voice reverberating through her pounding head. He noticed her reaction and berated himself. Massaging her head, he said more quietly, "I'm sorry, love. What's done is done. I can help now, so tell me what you need. Do you want to call the Doctor?"

"No, I don't think so. I'll finish making the salad so you can eat while I lie down."

"I am perfectly capable of making my own lunch, and I'm not very hungry. The ship isn't going to blow up because you didn't finish the salad."

She chuckled at his analogy. Pulling back from the hug, she took his hand and started for the bedroom. "Come on, then. I seem to remember you are pretty good at massages."


	7. Chapter 7

Almost an hour later, Kathryn finally slept. When she had lain down and Chakotay began his massage, it had taken twenty minutes for her headache to subside enough that she could begin to relax, and at least that long again for her to relax enough to fall asleep. Chakotay had started with soothing touches, lightly massaging her scalp, temples, and upper neck. Gradually, he'd strengthened the massage, backing off again if she winced or moved. He had seen the haze of pain leave her eyes before they closed, and felt the muscles in her neck and shoulders lengthen and soften.

By the time she had dozed off, his hands were tiring and his knees cramping where he knelt on the bed, but he hadn't stopped. He had kept up a soft caress until he was sure she slept deeply, and then watched her for signs of discomfort for another few minutes.

Satisfied that she would remain asleep, he slipped off the bed and noticed Jetta lying quietly in the corner, watching with concern. She must have picked up on their moods, because she had never looked at him that way before. He squatted down and rubbed under Jetta's chin, putting his cheek against her muzzle and whispering to her. "It's okay, girl. Everything is okay. You sleep in here and keep an eye on Kathryn."

He knew the dog would understand only a couple of words, but he was trying to comfort her more than anything. He patted her head and crept out of the room, glancing back to see her nose rest on the edge of her cushion facing the bed.

The first thing he did was silence the comm so any messages would not wake Kathryn. He collected a book and a cup of tea, and sat in the den in the chair closest to the hallway. His emotions jumbled, he stared at the window, attempting to calm himself. He was angry that Kathryn had suffered so much, and worried about her. What he wouldn't give to back the Doctor into a corner and yell at him!

At the same time, he knew that Kathryn held just as much, if not more, blame than Doc for pushing herself too hard and not telling the Board about her health. Since he couldn't stay mad at her - he had never been able to - his anger at the Doctor felt unwarranted. Instead, amazement overcame him at how his love for her deepened in a mere twenty-four hours. All the years of understanding how they felt about each other couldn't compare to openly sharing in those feelings together.

After cycling through those emotions, and quickly discarding guilt over not finding out Kathryn's condition sooner, he settled on a commitment to support and take care of her however she needed. He would also make sure she underwent a thorough medical work-up before they left San Francisco. He fully expected an argument from her over that one, but determined to dig in his heels until she agreed.

With his thoughts on a more even keel, he sipped his tea and started reading. Part of his mind stayed on alert for any noise from the bedroom. He listened closely once as she turned over and resettled, but otherwise all was quiet.

Chakotay jerked awake to a sensation of being watched. He hadn't felt himself doze off and glanced around, disoriented until he saw Jetta staring at him. "What is it?" he asked as he focused on her.

She padded down the hallway, and he watched her stop at the bedroom and turn to him again. Following, he found the bed empty and the bathroom door closed. Apparently, Jetta had kept an eye on Kathryn as he'd asked, and had come to tell him she was up. He gazed down with affection. "Are you sure you're only a dog? Good girl. Good Jetta."

The bathroom door opened, and Kathryn came out looking rested and more relaxed. "What did Jetta do?" she asked.

"She was worried when you weren't feeling well. After you fell asleep, I talked to her and told her to keep an eye on you. I was only trying to sooth her with my voice, but I guess she understood. She came to tell me you were awake."

Kathryn's brows rose and she smiled. "She is very intelligent. You can tell that right away. Maybe once she has been with us a while longer, we should think about her training. She might be a good therapy dog or animal ambassador."

Chakotay's heart skipped a beat at the words "us" and "we," and the implied future. He opened his mouth to ask her about it, but then remembered Kathryn had just woken up and might not be ready for that discussion yet. Instead, he asked how she was feeling.

"I'm much better. Thank you for the massage."

"I expect you to present for one daily until you are well."

She smiled and laid her hand on his chest. "You run a tight ship, Commander."

"Just wait until formal inspection," he growled, tugging her to him. He cradled the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers, not a kiss of heated passion but of tenderness and care. When they separated, he pulled her head to his shoulder and held her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kathryn's stomach growled and his answered on cue. She lifted her head and grinned. "I think we're hungry now."

"It is almost two o'clock. We could eat a light salad now, and then I will take you out for dinner later."

"I would like that."

He followed her to the kitchen and pointed to the coffee pot. "The coffee you made earlier is still hot. Take a few minutes to wake up while I get the food."

She chuckled. "You know me too well."

"Well enough for self-preservation."

She elbowed him in the ribs and then poured her coffee. Jetta followed her to the den, sticking close to her side. When Kathryn noticed, she put her cup on the side table and lowered herself to the rug. She pitched her voice higher than usual to speak to Jetta. The pup laid her head in Kathryn's lap and thumped the floor with her tail, her uncertainty quickly calmed by Kathryn's happy tone. Jetta slithered forward until she lay across Kathryn's legs, and rolled for a belly rub.

In the kitchen, Chakotay filled two bowls with a simple spinach salad topped with a light raspberry vinaigrette dressing. As he carried the dishes to the table, at first he didn't see Kathryn. He set down the bowls and peered farther into the den, spotting the pair on the floor. He stood watching them and listening to the cadence of Kathryn's voice for several moments. A sense of peace filled him once again, and he thought of what she had said in the bedroom.

Something his grandfather once told him arose from his memory. They had been watching the elder women fill tables with food for an outdoor celebration. His grandmother had turned and winked at his grandfather with a look that even young Chakotay had known was reserved only for her husband. He could clearly hear his grandfather's voice in his mind. _Chakotay, do not choose the woman you want to live with. Choose the woman you cannot live without._ Without a doubt, Kathryn was that woman. He could not imagine a future without her in it. And if her words were true, as he suspected they were, she felt the same way.

At a lull in Kathryn's 'conversation' with the dog, he spoke up. "Lunch is ready."

"If I can get up, I'll be right there." She ruffled Jetta's fur once more and then pushed the pup out of her lap, laughing at Jetta's grumble of protest. She stood up and rubbed the circulation back into her thighs, then washed her hands and joined him at the table. A mild stiffness lingered in her neck, but she was surprised at how much the massage had helped her.

He had always helped her in more ways than she could count. She thought back over the years of his steady presence at her side, his loyalty to her rank as the captain, and his gentle, calming nature that belied a fierce protector of the people he cared about. In the beginning of their journey, she had appreciated having him as her first officer. In time, she had grown to depend on, admire, and love the man himself.

Now free to share that love, she vowed to show him the depth of her feelings and her wish for a future together. The night's dinner would be their first real date out, and she found herself in a state of almost nervous anticipation.

Later that evening, Kathryn soaked in the tub before getting ready for dinner. Chakotay entered the bedroom to gather his clothes and found Jetta stretched in front of the closed bathroom door. "Why do I get the feeling you're not my dog anymore?" he chuckled. The furry red tail wagged once, but that was her only acknowledgement. "Yeah, I know, it's not your fault. I fell under her spell a long time ago." He got two wags that time, and laughed as he bent low to scratch Jetta's head. "Don't worry," he said quietly, "I'm going to do my best to make sure she sticks around."

Hearing the water draining in the tub, he retreated to the guest room to shower and dress. Despite the fact that they had spent the night together, he wanted to give Kathryn her privacy. Years working side-by-side on a starship had bred a certain familiarity with each other. Everything felt new again, though, in this domestic setting of a couple at home. He was also sure that if he saw her naked, or wrapped only in a towel, they would never leave for dinner.

Half an hour later, Chakotay heard the clip of heeled shoes in the hallway. He set Jetta's empty dinner bowl in the sink and turned to ask Kathryn if she was ready to go, but the words died in his throat as she approached. She wore a silky green and blue dress, the bodice crossed in a low V and tied just above her left hip. A pair of white pumps accentuated her toned calves, and a string of white pearls set off her auburn hair. Light make-up added color and highlight to her strong features without being garish.

She was once again the radiant, carefree woman who had sped across the desert sands into his arms. Fearing his loss of speech permanent, he cleared his throat and stepped toward her. He slid his hands under her hair and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

She clasped his wrists, flashed him a coy smile, and looked him over. His collared white shirt complimented his dark features, and gray slacks showed off his narrow hips and solid, muscular thighs. He also wore a pair of charcoal gray boots she had never seen before, the narrow, polished toes and quarter-inch heels lending a sexy masculinity to his dress clothes.

Chakotay said, "I've always thought you were beautiful, but tonight the word seems inadequate."

She tilted her head into his caress. "I don't think handsome says enough, either. Sometimes when words fail, one must take action." Licking her lips, she added, "After dinner, maybe we can show each other how we really feel."

He licked the same spot on her lips that she had, and pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands slipped over her silky dress while hers explored the stretch of his slacks over his firm buttocks. Forcing himself to slow down before he lost control, Chakotay slid his hands down her arms and grasped her fingers. Slowly, the couple eased apart, communicating their desires with a look.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, and then took Jetta to her room and activated the force field. In the hover car, he threaded his fingers through Kathryn's and drove the short distance to the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathryn tasted the white wine and glanced upward. She and Chakotay were seated under the restaurant's transparent domed roof. At the moment, the private third-floor dining room was all theirs since the other patrons were downstairs for the live music.

Faint strains of an acoustic guitar floated up from below. Chakotay explained that the musician was a local businessman who played for fun, his specialty being arranging off-world music into Earth's classical styles.

"It's lovely up here," Kathryn remarked, looking at the night sky visible through the dome.

Chakotay clasped her hand across the table. "It really is. I've only eaten lunch up here. Usually, I sit in the bar."

They slipped easily into conversation, as they had during so many evenings past. They laughed trying to imagine how the crew would react the next day to news of their relationship. Kathryn mentioned Neelix and how much he had loved gathering everyone together. They wondered how he was faring with his new family. At talk of family, Chakotay asked about Kathryn's mother, wanting to learn more about her before their visit.

There was a brief pause as they thanked the waiter when he brought their food. Otherwise, the only breaks in conversation were when they fed each other bites of food from the different dishes, or refilled their wine glasses. For as many years as the captain and commander had led the ship together, they still had a lot to learn about each other's histories and the smaller details that enrich a person's life. Those things had not been shared often when so much of themselves had gone into keeping _Voyager_ and the crew intact and on the path home.

Kathryn realized that almost two hours had passed when she leaned back in her chair and pushed her empty plate away. Her legs were crossed under the table, and she gently ran her foot over his calf.

Chakotay slid his plate to the side and laced his fingers together on the table in front of him. His eyes sought hers and then searched her face. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Kathryn, we haven't talked about us and our relationship. I love you, and these last two days with you have been like a dream." He paused, hoping with all his heart that he wasn't wrong about her feelings. Her bright smile gave him the courage to continue. "Would you consider staying and living in the house with me and Jetta?"

She dropped her gaze to his chest as she collected her thoughts. Holding out her hand for his, she said, "I asked you to show me why this area is special to you, and now I can feel it myself. I do like it here, and you know that I love you." His large hand covered her palm, and she wrapped her fingers around his. "I don't know what my next orders from Starfleet will be. I only know that I have been miserable these last three months without you."

"Starfleet hasn't told me anything, either. If they accept my field commission, then I will remain an officer. If not, I'll find something else to do. We can decide together what is best for the both of us." He shrugged and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Is there room in your life for me, too? For us?"

"Chakotay, until I came to you yesterday, all I could think about was how much I missed you. There was so much between us left unsaid and unexplored. Being kept away from you came closer to defeating me than anything else the Board put me through. I never want to feel that way again." She closed her eyes briefly, and opened them again as she smiled. "Yes, I'll stay. Whatever my orders may be, I want to be with you as much as I can."

He rose up and guided her out of her chair. Pulling her into his arms, he lowered his lips to hers, almost trembling with overwhelming emotion. When he leaned his head back, they both had a shimmer of tears in their eyes.

He caressed her cheek and whispered, "We're finally home."

She tilted her face into his touch. "We did survive the Delta Quadrant together. This should be easy, right?"

"I don't know about easy," he chuckled, "but it will be fun."

"Definitely fun," she agreed, gripping the broad muscles across his back. Warmth spread through her body, and Kathryn wondered if it was from the wine or the heat of their connection. Since he'd hugged her that first time when she'd told him they were free, they had held nothing back. Her defenses were gone, and a simple glance from him could arouse her. Her heart raced with his arms around her.

Remembering that they were in a public restaurant, she loosened her hold on him. "Let's go downstairs for one more drink and enjoy the music."

He cupped her face and gently kissed her. "Anything you want, you have only to ask."

She pressed her body to his and slid her hands down his sides. "I'll have to remember that when we get home."

"See that you do," he growled.

They embraced for another moment, and then made their way downstairs and into the barroom where the musician played. Chakotay led her by the hand through the crowd, stopping to greet several people he knew and introduce Kathryn to them.

She found the casual atmosphere invigorating. The low lighting, the buzz of chatter, and the notes of the guitar reminded her of younger days and late nights out with good friends. When they reached the bar, she nodded to several of the patrons who waved or smiled at her. A feeling of welcome and friendliness permeated the air.

While Chakotay ordered more wine, Kathryn concentrated on the musician. His hands seemed to dance over the strings of the instrument as he played a particularly complicated series of chords. Fascinated by the piece and unaware that her foot tapped in time, she only noticed when the music ended that Chakotay had turned toward her with their glasses and was staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked as she took her wine.

"You glow when you're happy."

"I do not glow."

"Oh yes, you do," he grinned.

"You're biased." She sipped the wine and eyed him through lowered lashes.

"Without a doubt." His eyes followed the line of her bodice from her shoulder to her cleavage, then rose to her lips moistened by the wine. Tearing his gaze from her to stop himself from kissing her, he cocked his head and said, "Let's find a seat."

After a glass of wine, five songs, and a stifled gasp at her touch high on his thigh under the table, he escorted her from the restaurant to the car. Chakotay pulled up the coordinates for home, set the hover car on autopilot, and spent the brief ride stealing glances at the woman beside him. Kathryn looked more relaxed and content than he'd ever seen her.

She had angled toward him in her seat, the V of her dress revealing the curve of her right breast. The silky skirt dipped between her thighs, and her right leg stretched out in front of her, giving him a view of her toned calf. When he found himself turned on by the slope of her arched foot in the white heels, he smiled softly and stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. The idea of pulling the car off the road in the dark briefly crossed his mind, but he would wait for the privacy of their home.

An eternity of ten minutes after they left the restaurant, the hover car settled to the ground in the garage. Chakotay opened the door to the house and paused. "Our home," he said quietly.

"It is, isn't it?" she smiled. "I feel like it should take some getting used to, but I know that I belong here with you. Sophia told me that home can be a person. She was right."

He kissed the back of her hand and led her into the house. At the noise coming from the hallway, he asked, "Are you ready for Jetta?"

She grinned. "I know what to expect this time."

Jetta squeaked and spun around until he lowered the force field. She bounced straight for Kathryn, who managed to catch her paws before the pup could land on her. Turning to Chakotay, Jetta leapt high enough to reach his chest, barking and wagging frantically.

"Outside," he laughed. "Let's go before you end up on the ceiling." She jumped once more on Kathryn, licking her hand, and then raced to the back door.

Chakotay kissed Kathryn on his way past. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, send a security team."

She headed for the bedroom. "I'll be waiting."

He groaned and took a half step after her until Jetta barked again. Shaking his head, he went to the back door and followed the dog outside. Several minutes into an energetic game of fetch, Jetta halted midstride on her way to get the ball and detoured to the fence line. She began trailing the boundary with her nose to the ground, and he guessed that a scent had distracted her. Lifting his foot to the second railing, he rested one elbow on his bent knee while he waited for her to lose interest.

Chakotay was deep in thought about sharing his life with Kathryn when a sound caught his attention. She stepped out onto the patio, the light from the open door outlining her body clad in the short, ice blue robe. She stopped with the heel of one bare foot propped against her other ankle, her hands on her hips. Her pale skin and auburn hair shimmered, and she appeared unaware of the vision she created as she searched for him in the dimly lit yard.

"Looking for me?" he called softly.

She spotted him toward the far corner of the fence. When she took in his pose, rugged yet sensual and perfectly suited to the terrain surrounding him, Kathryn licked her lips. "What I wouldn't give for a holo-imager," she answered.

He dropped his head and smiled. "I would say the same about you, but I would have to make a sparring partner of anyone who saw the photo."

She flashed a half-smile and tipped her head to the door. "I made dessert."

"I would rather have you."

"I think that's a given." She slipped the bow of her robe, and the material draped open. Pale satin framed a delicious expanse of skin and barely covered her nipples, the tiny triangle of her blue panties now revealed.

Turning back to the door, she looked over her shoulder at him as she said, "Jetta, come." The dog followed immediately. Chakotay's brain took longer to catch up before he could slide his foot off the rail fence and walk inside after them. He was definitely looking forward to sharing his life with this woman.


	9. Chapter 9

When Chakotay entered the house, Kathryn was leading Jetta to the den with a long, bone-shaped chew. "Lie down," she commanded. The pup flopped down on the rug, her eyes never leaving the new treat. Kathryn handed over the bone and returned to the kitchen as Jetta positioned the treat between her paws and licked it.

"That should keep her busy for a while," Chakotay remarked.

"That's the idea." Kathryn waited while he washed and dried his hands. When he faced her, she leaned in and kissed him. He reached for her, but she grasped his wrists and pressed them against his sides, running her tongue over his bottom lip and then stepping back. She held his gaze and let go of his wrists, making sure he understood to keep his hands at his sides.

"Why can't I touch you?" he asked with amusement.

"First things first. I wouldn't want you to get dessert on your clothes."

"I see." His voice dropped lower. "I could pin you against the counter."

"You could, but you won't." She nipped his chin and slid her hands up his chest.

She was right. She obviously had a plan, and Chakotay's growing erection strained against his slacks as he waited to find out what she was up to. He stood at parade rest and linked his hands behind his back, eyes locked on her rosy nipple where the robe had slipped from her right breast. Kathryn let him look while she began unbuttoning his shirt.

His self-control stretched to its limits as she slowly undressed him. He longed to run his fingers over her nipple and imagined sucking the pink bud between his lips. His clenched hands turned white-knuckled trying to keep from sliding into her blue silk panties. Stifling a groan, he breathed harder when she dropped to her knees to remove his boots and slacks.

Kathryn raised a brow at the sight of his dark red briefs and his hard shaft bulging in the material. The artist in her appreciated the color against his bronze skin, and the lines of his very male form. She left the briefs on him and sauntered to the dining table, pulling out a chair and crooking her finger at him to follow.

When he was seated, she disappeared behind him and returned holding a bowl. Raising her left leg, toes pointed, she straddled his lap and spread the tail of her robe over his knees, the cool silk caressing his skin.

"Too heavy?" she asked.

He shook his head, his hands drifting to her thighs. "Not at all."

Kathryn dipped her thumb and forefinger into the bowl and lifted out a cream-covered strawberry. She traced his full lips with the whipped cream. Leaning forward, she licked one corner of his mouth and then the other.

Chakotay groaned and flicked his tongue against hers. The contrasting sensations of cool sweetness and her warm mouth cascaded down his body. He slid his hands up her sides and held her in the kiss. Lips and tongues explored, teased, and tasted until no trace of the whipped cream remained.

When he released her at last, she fed him the strawberry. He licked the juice from her fingers, sucking the tips into his mouth one at a time. His task completed, he reached into the bowl and pulled out another berry.

He held the tapered end to her lips and watched her pink tongue dart out and curl around the fruit. When she held the strawberry between her teeth, he leaned forward and bit the other end. Their lips met in a sweet rush of juicy desire.

Chakotay pulled the robe down her arms and tossed it to the side. He supported her back with one arm around her, while his other hand cupped her breast. Pinching the hard peak of her nipple, he heard her moan as she set the bowl on the table and then tightened her arms around his neck. The whipped cream had long since melted in her mouth, but still they kissed, hard and deep one moment, then gently with lips lightly touching the next moment. When she gasped for breath, he nibbled her bottom lip and licked the sticky juice from her chin.

Kathryn pushed him back in the chair and stared into his eyes, black with lust. "Hungry for more?" she teased.

With unerring accuracy, his thumb pressed against her clit through her panties. "You have no idea."

She gasped at the stimulation, her eyes closed, and her head tilted back. Bracing her hands on his knees, she thrust into his touch. The small sounds escaping her throat urged him on.

Chakotay slid his fingers along her damp panties, caressing her swollen sex. Reaching to the bowl with his other hand, he coated his fingers with whipped cream. He smeared the sweet foam over her breasts, watching her nipples pucker at the cold cream. His thumb found her button again as his tongue darted over one breast. Opening his mouth wide, he suckled the soft flesh between his lips, tugging and gingerly scraping with his teeth.

Kathryn arched her back, and her fingers tightened over his legs. When he slid one arm around her, she grabbed his neck and pulled him harder to her chest. Her hips rocked against Chakotay's hand, fire centering low in her groin. His groan hummed through her breast, and then he released her nipple and switched to the other one.

Chakotay licked the cream from her with long slides of his tongue. He noted the sharpened motions of her hips, the clench of her stomach, and the heat under his hand on her clit. He knew he could easily drive her over the edge. Pulling his hand and lips from her at the same time, he steadied her in his lap.

At the sudden absence of his caress, Kathryn sat up straighter and eyed him.

"Take them off." His voice was deep and graveled.

She stood up and lowered her underwear, kicking them to the side, while he removed his. He pushed the chair back farther and rose up. Gripping her waist, he lifted her onto the table and crushed his lips to hers, lowering her backward to lie down. She wrapped her legs around him, expecting to feel him plunge into her hot and hard. To her surprise, he ran his tongue around her lips and guided her legs away from him.

Chakotay scooped more cream from the bowl. Before she could register what he was doing, the cold cream landed on her clit.

"Oh, god!" She writhed with the sensation, her hands slapping the table top in a search to hold onto something.

He watched her abandonment for a moment and then stilled her hips in place and lowered his head. He had yet to give her this pleasure, and her cry when his lips closed around her sweet-covered pearl made his hard shaft pulse against his stomach.

Kathryn had never wanted, needed, to come so badly in her life. Her body screamed for release under Chakotay's tongue lapping at her, thrusting inside then flicking upward over her clit. Her thighs jerked uncontrollably, her hands locked around his head, and she lifted her calves over his shoulders.

With her legs around his head, he slid one hand from her hip and over her thigh. He sucked her clit between his lips and pushed two fingers inside of her. Wet heat clenched around his fingers, slick with his 'dessert.' He flicked her button with the tip of his tongue and curled his fingers against her g-spot.

Kathryn's breath caught in her chest, her hips rose off the table, and she hung suspended on the edge of release. With a powerful thrust, her heels dug into the back of his shoulders, and her neck curled forward. She watched the dark head between her thighs, and felt his fingers drive into her sex and his tongue flutter over her pearl. His eyes searched up her body to her face, locking to her gaze, burning with lust. He pushed his fingertips upward, sliding and pressing.

Her orgasm hit like a plasma discharge. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her head fell back onto the table. Wave after wave rippled through her walls around his fingers, and her sharp gasps hissed through the air. He kept his lips on the apex of her sex but pulled his tongue away, knowing that any additional stimulation to the bundle of nerves would be too much. He gentled her down from her climax, slipping his fingers from her to lightly caress around her opening.

When her legs fell from his shoulders and her eyes opened again, he stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Her hair was tousled around her face, her breasts sticky from the cream he'd licked off of her, her sex coated from the whipped cream and her own juices. The image of her lying on the dining table in the throes of orgasm was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. His erection throbbed with need, and he closed one hand around the base, squeezing, as he pulled her to the edge with his other hand.

Kathryn rose up on one elbow and saw the hunger in his eyes and his large hand wrapped around his shaft, the tip glistening. While she watched, he spread the drop in circles with his thumb and groaned. She rested her feet on top of his hips and pushed her knees apart, opening herself for him. Lying back again, she stuck one finger in the bowl and then put it to her own lips, sucking the finger into her mouth. When her other hand began playing with her nipple, Chakotay positioned himself between her legs.

A hard, deep thrust buried him to the hilt inside of her. He was beyond speech, beyond control, beyond thought of anything but taking her, filling her. He looked down as he pulled back and plunged forward again, his length slick with her pleasure. He watched her hand snake down her body to where they were joined and her fingers press against her button.

Sliding in and out of her, with his hands around her hips and her matching his thrusts, he felt the tightening in his sac and pressure building low in his belly. She rubbed and pinched her clit, bringing herself close to another orgasm. He hooked his arms under her legs and held her thighs, pulling her onto him and he pushed forward. Driving deeper, harder, he lifted her slightly to get the right angle. Her walls tightened around him, her muscles quivered, and her fingers quickened.

He fought to wait for her, but quickly recognized he had already lost the battle. He growled a warning, slammed forward, and threw his head back with a roar. The firestorm of climax raced through him, and he filled her with his seed, jerking inside of her. Through the haze of orgasm, he felt her sex squeeze his shaft and heard her cry of release. He held her to him, her spasms drawing out the aftershocks in his twitching length.

Finally, his strength sapped, he dropped her legs and collapsed forward onto his elbows. Kathryn held his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him. When his heartbeat slowed and he could breathe again, he raised his head.

"Kathryn."

"Hmm?"

Grinning, he said, "Never order strawberries and cream again if we are in public."

She laughed and trailed a finger over his tattoo. "I promise. I love you, Chakotay."

He kissed the tip of each breast and stood up. "I love you, too. We should get you in the bath to clean up."

She took a good look at his sticky face and groin, shining with more than just whipped cream. "We both need a bath. You get the towels; I'll run the water."

He helped her off the table, and they looked toward the den, remembering Jetta. She was sound asleep on the rug, flopped over on her side with the partially eaten chew between her paws. Chuckling, they headed down the hallway for the bathroom.

When the water was ready, Chakotay climbed in first and helped Kathryn settle between his legs with her back against his chest. He gently washed her, running the cloth over her body and then caressing her with his hands. She relaxed into him, and he washed himself as best he could without disturbing her. Laying the cloth aside, he slid his hands under her hair and massaged her neck and shoulders to make sure their rather vigorous activity wouldn't set off her muscle spasms. He felt her body grow heavy with sleep.

"Kathryn," he said quietly, then smiled at her grunt of acknowledgment. "Let's go to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"I don't want to move."

"Neither do I, love, but we have to."

With a deep sigh, she pushed herself up and stumbled as she stepped out of the tub, catching herself with a hand on the wall. He chuckled, and she glared at him.

"It's your fault, you know."

"Yes, I know," he grinned, unapologetic. He got up and reached for a towel, wrapping it around her as he kissed her. "It was worth it, wasn't it?"

The corner of her mouth quirked upward. "Ask me in the morning."

He kissed her again, lingering and tender. The gleam in her eye filled him with joy. "Would you like me to dry you off?"

"I think I'd better handle that myself." She thrust the other towel into his hands, but then let her own cloth fall as she bent to start with her legs.

He had no doubt the full frontal view had been granted on purpose. Grinning, he pressed his lips to her cheek before drying himself off.

When they exited the bathroom, Jetta was curled up on her cushion watching the door. They each patted her goodnight, crawled into bed, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
